


scrambled_eggsy & ggalahadd

by sherlocksbuttonhole (daleksanddetectives)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Dick Pics, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Snapchat, textsfromthetailors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleksanddetectives/pseuds/sherlocksbuttonhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Harry. It’s a bit of fun,” Eggsy says, handing Harry his phone back once the little icon has finished downloading and turned yellow.</p><p>Harry raises a disbelieving eyebrow. </p><p>“You know,” he says as he types, “I know exactly what people use this app for. Am I really a month shy of fifty and making a Snapchat account so my twenty three year old boyfriend can send me nudes and vice versa?”</p><p>All he gets in reply is an innocent look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scrambled_eggsy & ggalahadd

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth time I've tried to finish this fic. The first two drafts were deleted when my computer lost power, then I rewrote it and tried to publish it and AO3 wouldn't post the whole thing. Hopefully it works this time.  
> Inspired by [this post on textsfromthetailors](http://textsfromthetailors.tumblr.com/post/126039255821/submitted%22). (That's my blog, btw. Hello, I apologise for it.)
> 
> I reckon Eggsy is a real emoji fiend and I tried to include them, but apparently AO3 doesn't support emojis? I've put what would have been there in the end notes.

“C’mon, Harry. It’s a bit of fun,” Eggsy says, handing Harry his phone back once the little icon has finished downloading and turned yellow.

Harry raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Roxy has it. I do too.”

“You and Roxy are both in your twenties.”

“We got Merlin to get one too,” Eggsy leans over the desk, “just make an account and choose a username. I’ll add us into your contacts for ya when you’re done.”

“You know,” Harry says as he types, “I know exactly what people use this app for. Am I really a month shy of fifty and making a Snapchat account so my twenty three year old boyfriend can send me nudes and vice versa?”

All he gets in reply is an innocent look.

Harry sighs and hands the phone back over to Eggsy, “here, add yourself.”

Eggsy takes it and starts typing, “I’ll put Merlin and Rox in too. Roxy always has photos of her poodle in her story and Merlin likes to snap photos of his food. Did you know he can cook?” Harry nods. “They always look delicious. Okay, here, _merlinemrys_ and _morton_roxanne_ should get notifications that you've added them.”

When Harry gets his phone back again he raises his eyebrow even further than before, “is your username seriously, _scrambled_eggsy_?”

Eggsy grins, “what’d you go for then? I didn’t look.”

Harry turns the phone around so Eggsy can see.

“Seriously? _ggalahadd_? Some secret agent you are.”

: :

Eggsy is perched on one of Roxy’s armchairs drinking a pint when his phone chimes. He absently swipes the notification ‘ _New snap from Harry ❤️❤️_ ’ and goes to take a sip when he taps the snap open. He accidentally inhales some beer and tries to hide his splutters in a coughing fit.

“Are you alright?” Roxy asks, trying to hide her amused smile.

Eggsy wipes the back of his hand across his mouth, “uh, y’know back before me and Harry got together and I sat and whined at you on your sofa and we had that drunk conversation about what he’d be like to be in a relationship with?” She nods. “Turns out even dick pics are a Harry Hart production.”

Roxy throws her head back and laughs.

“He got the lighting and framing down to an art,” Eggsy says just as his phone pings again, “oh no.”

“Oh God, what is it now?” She says, trying to get her giggles under control. 

Eggsy’s eyes widen, “here, this one’s ten seconds.”

He turns the phone to her, showing an image of a chiselled torso stretched out on what looks like red bed sheets.

Roxy whistles, “who knew Harry had _that_ hidden under those suits? If you don’t go take care of him right now, I will. And I don't think he'd appreciate me turning up on his doorstep.”

“Oi, I know exactly what he’s got under there, and it’s all lovely.” He locks his phone, “you don’t mind?”

“Go on, we can have our gossip night later in the week,” she smiles, “and if you wear each other out tonight, you’ll both be far more tolerable at the meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Cheers, Rox. You’re the best,” Eggsy grins, hugging her and smacking a kiss on Roxy’s cheek.

She wipes her cheek with a disgusted noise, “just go. I’ll see you at HQ.”

Eggsy downs the remainder of his beer and shoves his feet into his trainers. He gives Roxy’s poodle a scratch on the head before leaving.

“Make it a good one,” she calls after him.

His bark of a laugh follows him through the door.

: :

On the taxi ride home, Eggsy receives three more snaps, each more explicit than the last. When he finally gets to the door, he slips inside and kicks his shoes off. The light is on in the living room so he pokes his head around the door.

Harry is sat on the sofa, wrapped in his red robe (and what looks like nothing else, Eggsy notes) with his feet up on the coffee table, finishing off the sudoku from that morning’s paper. He leans against the door frame.

“Summoning me with nudes on Snapchat now, are ya?” 

Harry looks at Eggsy over the rims of his glasses, “got you here didn’t it?”

He stands in one fluid motion and has Eggsy presses against the opposite hallway wall before Eggsy can even register that Harry has moved. Then he’s being kissed, all tongue and clacking teeth. Eggsy grins.

“An’ you didn’t even wanna get Snapchat.” 

“I admit it has its uses.” A quick kiss sucked onto Eggsy's neck. “You weren’t anywhere urgent, were you?”

“Was just having a beer with Rox. We’ve rescheduled.” He runs his hands through Harry’s hair, messing it up a bit, “she reckons we’ll both be more tolerable at tomorrow’s meeting if we get this out our systems now.”

Harry hums, “well, we’d better get on with it, then. Hadn’t we?”

“I have to agree,” Eggsy licks his lips.

Harry leans forward to scoop his arms under Eggsy’s arse and pick him up. Eggsy wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and lets him carry him upstairs to the bedroom.

Later, once Harry is curled around Eggsy and snoring quietly, Eggsy reaches for his phone on the bedside table. He opens Snapchat and switches it to the front facing camera and snaps a photo of himself pulling a face, Harry’s mussed up hair just visible over his shoulder. He adds three okay hand signs as the text and selects ‘ _Rox_ ’ from his contact list. Once it’s sent, Eggsy rolls under Harry’s arm and snuggles in against his chest.

When he wakes up the next morning, Roxy has replied with a selfie of her own, tucked up in her own bed with her poodle asleep beside her. There are three thumbs up emojis across the bottom of the screen.

Eggsy laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is in Eggsy's phone as "Harry [heart][two men holding hands][heart]"  
> Roxy is in Eggsy's phone as "Rox [poodle]"  
> (I didn't include it in the story but Merlin is in Eggsy's phone as "Merlin [sparkles]" and Eggsy is in Roxy's as just "[fried egg]")
> 
> Come party on my [tumblr](http://sherlocksbuttonhole.tumblr.com/).


End file.
